Character Theme Songs
by MyAutumnMelody
Summary: This is a collection of theme songs for all of the main characters and some of the minor characters in the PJO and HoO series. Including the Gods and Goddesses, too!


This is a collection of theme songs for the book characters from Fanfictions, YouTube Videos, and my ingenious mind. A list of credentials will be listed at the bottom of the page.

**Theme Songs for the Percy Jackson & The Heroes of Olympus Characters.**

**All Demigods:**

How Far We've Come by Matchbox Twenty

High Wire by Lemonade Mouth

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Hero by SuperChick

**Percy Jackson:**

It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale (This song is aiming more for the beginning of the book series)

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

Hero by Sterling Knight

**Annabeth Chase:**

Fearless by Taylor Swift

Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson (This is for when she first met Percy)

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

I Promise You by Selena Gomez

**Grover Underwood:**

Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar

Colors of the Wind from the Movie _Pocahontas_

3 is the Magic Number by Mitchel Musso

**Thalia Grace:**

Fighter by Christina Aguilera

Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

I Don't Miss You At All by Selena Gomez

Complicated by Avril Lavigne

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

**Nico Di Angelo:**

Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

**Luke Castellan:**

You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring

Backstabber by Ke$ha

**Chiron:**

Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down

I'll Make a Man Out of You from the Movie _Mulan_

**Clarisse La Rue:**

So What by P!nk

Headstrong by Trapt

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:**

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Best Friend by Toy Box

**Calypso:**

Breathe by Taylor Swift

Breathless by Taylor Swift

**Silena Beauregard:**

Unfaithful by Rihanna

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

**Percabeth 3 :**

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the Movie _Lion King_

At the Beginning from the Movie _Anastasia_

**Jason Grace:**

Superman by Five for Fighting

Bet On It from the Movie _High School Musical 2_

Hero by Sterling Knight

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

**(A.N. I realize that I repeated songs for Percy and Jason. It's just that they live similar lives, and they're stuck in similar situations)**

**Piper McLean:**

Fingerprints by Katy Perry

Superman by Taylor Swift

**Leo Valdez:**

Allstar by SmashMouth

Love Me by Justin Bieber

**Hazel Levesque:**

In a Second by Aly & AJ Michalka

What I've Done by Linkin Park

**Frank Zhang:**

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

**Reyna:**

Unbreakable by Fireflight

Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift

Falling For You by Colbie Caillat

When There Was Me and You from the Movie _High School Musical _

**Octavian:**

Fly On the Wall by Miley Cyrus

**Ella: **

Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez

**The Gods and Goddesses**

**Zeus/Jupiter:**

Womanizer by Britney Spears

One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber

I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO

**Poseidon/Neptune:**

Under the Sea from the Movie _The Little Mermaid_

**Hades/Pluto:**

God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan

**Hera/Juno:**

Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Ain't No Other man by Christina Aguilera

**Aphrodite/Venus:**

Maneater by Nelly Furtado

Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls

**Demeter/Ceres:**

Mother Knows Best from the Movie _Tangled_

**Athena/Minerva: **

Stupid Girls by P!nk

**Ares/Mars:**

He's a bully from the Show _Phineas and Ferb_

**Apollo (His Roman Counterpart is Still Apollo):**

Sing a Song by The Carpenters

Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield

Walking on Sunshine by Aly & AJ Michalka

**Hermes/Mercury:**

Telephone by Lady Gaga

**Artemis/Diana:**

Me and My Girls by Sara Diamond

**Hephaestus/Vulcan:**

Perfect by Simple Plan

**Dionysus/Bacchus:**

Tik-Tok by Ke$ha

Raise Your Glass by P!nk

Blow by Ke$ha

Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

**Credentials:**

**YouTube Makers:**

**1. Badgirlsneverchange**

**2. XxThisisaPenxX**

**3. Princesszwinky**

**4. Saria50**

**5. 14Mitchello**

**6. EverStray2007**

**7. 60Jessie90**

**FanFiction Writers:**

**1. April-Babe16**

**2. Gabbie519**

And…..Me! **MyAutumnMelody**! I hope you enjoy this collection of Songs. Thank You For reading! Please Review!


End file.
